cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Carthern Fett
"The name is Carthern Fett I only want the challenge of the battle and glory from it, win or lose" ~Carthern Fett~ Carthern Fett, formerly Carth Grayhitch, was a Mandalorian Mercenary who left the Republic with his brother after being betrayed and finding out Chancellor Palpatine's true identity. After Carth left he went on to create a Mercenary business with his brother called The Mereel Mercenaries, under the surveilance of Mandalorian Warrior Arcode Mereel. One day after being attacked by a Death Watch Scavenger team near the Rishi Maze, Carth's brother faced a horrible death after staying behind in the Mereel Mercenaries space station and have it blown up with the rest of the Death Watch soldiers that were attacking it at the time. Carth fled the base and headed to Tatooine where he came across his boss and freind Arcode Mereel, who then took him to his organization of Mandalorians. Then ending up joining The Mandalorian Guild and loyaly serving his Mandalore Aloquar Ordo, and soon beginning his new life yet again as his true self Carthern Fett. 'Biography' Early Years Carth was a Clone prototype and one of the first to be created on Kamino, the batch know as Null Class prototype clones. Carth was Null-1 or N-1 Carth the one out of all to be taken by Jango Fett after the others died or went crazy. The ones that lost it were about to be terminated and recorded as a failed expirement, unlike Carth which was taken by Jango at the time the death of six Nulls were recorded. The six Nulls that survived were adopted by Kal Skirata after the Kaminoans said that they have lost control and were not able to be used as the key copies for the future Clone Soldiers. Carth was then named by Jango personaly and was last named Fett, because Kal named his clones Skirata. During Carth's training he would never be able to leave the Special Barracks he was placed in with the other ARC Troopers thst Jango trained. Jango personaly trained Carth many times secretly from the Kaminoans, because he was giving him training of a different type that was not of the procedure the Kaminoans had asked. Jango had even offered Carth to go with him as his own son to escape Kamino and leave, unfortunately Carth refused. Thats when Jango requested to have a Clone of his own, for his personal use only. Kal Skirata and his adopted clones still had something in common with Carth, they could think and decide on their own. This was one of the major issues the Kaminoans had with the Nulls is that they were able to decide on their own, and for the Kaminoans that was not something that could be allowed other wise the Clone Soldiers would break orders while in Combat many times. One day while Carth was walking around the Nulls Barracks he saw Jango's Clone son Boba Fett, he was bragging again to the Nulls saying that Jango could beat their dad Kal anytime. Later that dayOrdo Null-11 put Boba's head into a refresher as payback, Carth just watched as it happend and saw it as a lesson for Boba. Carth and Boba didn't really accept each other as brothers, but in Jango's view they were brothers actual brothers not just copies. Clone Wars When the Clone Wars had started with the first Assault on Geonosis, Carth was sent in to command a small Commando team into the Control Room where the battle was being overseed from. That same day before the Troops were shipped out, Carth was given a special gift from the Kaminoans it was a V-Wing Mark I Class A; the Kaminoans told Carth this was just a prototype and they wanted him to test it out for the future ones that were yet to be made. It was a ship made for Carth specificly to his capabilities. Once Carth had landed onto Geonosis the team head out to the Control room and fighting through many defenses, in the end Carth succeded in his mission and came back with his whole Unit. From that day forward Carth said " I will never loose a Brother, when I'm in Command" that day on Carth was the first to have zero casualties on his records, not even a Jedi has made it that low. During the Clone Wars Carth has served in many battles, and has even gone to many uncommenly mentioned planets. 'Equipment' 'Behind the scenes' Category:The Mandalorian Guild Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:Mercenary Category:Class Rank:Bounty Hunter Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Class Rank:Battalion Commander Category:Commander Category:Clone Category:Clone Wars Category:Separatist Category:Republic Category:Male Characters Category:Master Builder Category:Lifetime Member Category:Lifetime Members Category:True Mandalorian